The present invention relates to a system of separately adjustable pillows, so that by the aid of one or a plurality of independently adjustable pillows it will be possible to achieve correct positions of the human body when certain functions or certain tasks are carried out.
To persons who have to lie for a long time in special or uncomfortable positions due to physical disablement or illness, or because they must undergo medical treatment, the market offers poor assistance to enable individual adaption of the supporting bedding. As a rule arbitrary sand bags or pillows of foamed plastic with non-adapted dimensions must be used.
In case of hospital treatment, long-term treatment in an institution, as well as in cases of community nursing light-weight and mobile equipment of this kind is not available to support patients while they receive care or treatment by medical staff.
As regards known technology, we make reference to DE-AS 10 12 737 disclosing an air mattress of a kind known per se, but with the air tube means constituting the lateral edges and a foot member being raisable above the horizontal plane to be connected into a bed-like structure.
We also refer to DE-PS 918109 disclosing a mattress the central inflatable panels of which may be turned up 90.degree. above the outer inflatable panels, and where inflatable pillows may, if desired, be placed between the walls thus provided.
Furthermore, we refer to NO-PS 129 279, disclosing a mattress which is divided into panels by the aid of transverse and longitudinal seams, and where lateral panels and end panels may be raised to form a bed when air is made to escape from panels provided at the corners.